A Merry Little Christmas
by Psamathe
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and all is not well... but it gets better .
1. A Merry Little Christmas

This had to be the worst ever.

The SGC annual Christmas Eve shindig. Food, wine, a little dancing… Carter in some hot outfit… what could possibly go wrong? At least that was what Jack had thought when he'd first accepted the invitation.

The first indication that all was not going to be well had been Carter. Okay so maybe it had partially been his fault. He had waited until the last moment to ask her to go with him. Jack would have liked to have used the pressure of world events as an excuse but the sad truth was that he had been too scared to ask her. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd tried, but somehow the words had never come out right. When he'd finally enquired as to whether she'd found herself a date, Carter had calmly announced that she was taking Teal'c.

Strike One.

The flight from Washington had been uneventful and it was only when he'd landed in Colorado Springs that things had really started to go wrong. The car had broken down. In the parking lot. And neither Air Force ingenuity or Triple A had been able to persuade it to start again. So he'd been force to take a cab. Late, he'd chosen to run up the stairs into the hotel where the function was being held. Something in his left knee had promptly said, 'no thank you' and Jack had found himself sprawled on the steps.

Strike Two.

When he'd finally limped into the hall, he'd been faced with the sight of Carter in a full length, red velvet evening gown being whisked around the dance floor by a succession of different partners. Each one better looking than the last and Jack could do nothing but sit and watch. He was in too much pain to walk never mind dance.

Dinner was fun. He found himself sandwiched between Walter and Siler, neither of whom was able to say anything interesting, even by accident. The truth was that Jack barely had listened to them. He'd been too busy watching Carter. Seated across the room on the 'SG-1' table and she'd laughed at everything Cameron Mitchell said.

Bastard.

After dinner, there was more dancing and once more Jack had sat back, this time with a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. It was only as he clapped his hand over his mouth that he realised it had nothing to do with the fact that Carter had finally decided to come and talk to him … and everything to do with the smoked salmon. 

Strike Three.

Everyone assumed he'd been drinking, but Jack had been on orange juice all night. Velvet and vomit… it wasn't a great combination and Carter's pretty dress got soaked. Jack was still mumbling apologies as she'd poured him into a cab. He'd been a gentleman about it… at least he'd hoped so. She'd been forced to take her dress off and his coat had been long enough to cover her up. But Carter's evening had been spoiled, and it was all his fault. He would have worried about her more, if he hadn't been trying to stop himself from throwing up in the cab. Sitting there with his head out of the window seemed to be the only way to keep what was left in his stomach on the inside, but it wasn't exactly conducive for conversation.

"I need a shower," was all she said when they got back to her place.

Luckily, she had more than one bathroom; because Jack had the sudden urge to get rid of everything he'd saved up during the cab ride. Even after his stomach was finally empty, he had no inclination to move. He lay on Carter's bathroom floor, and contemplated the true meaning of Christmas. It wasn't this.

"Come on, sir," her voice interrupted his misery.

"No," he protested, "I might throw up again."

"I'll get you a bucket."

Helping him to stand, Carter led him down the corridor towards the guest room. In his weakened condition, Jack had no choice but to lean against her. Fresh from the shower, she smelled so nice, felt so soft and warm… but he couldn't even contemplate doing anything about it. Clean sheets and soft pillows were all he wanted right now.

"Sorry about your dress," he muttered as he fell onto the bed.

"You can buy me a new one," she replied. "Happy Christmas, sir."

Jack couldn't even be bothered to reply. Closing his eyes, the last thing he heard was someone singing. A woman's voice. It was kind of off key.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light.  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight…"


	2. On Christmas Night

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yuletide Gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be far away."

The tears were dripping off her nose as she sang to herself.

The dress was wrecked and Sam didn't know why she'd even bothered to keep it. He couldn't have known, she reasoned as she shoved the red velvet into the washer. It really needed dry cleaning, but if she didn't do something now… Wearing it had been stupid, she realised. An accident waiting to happen.

Her mother's dress.

She'd never even known that her Dad had kept so much of her Mom's stuff … Going through his personal affects had been a sobering experience. Sam had realised once again, that she had known little about his life and the things he'd cared about.

Too late. The words haunted her every day.

Sam heard a clock strike midnight.

Christmas Day.

Her house didn't even look anything like Christmas. Every other building in the street sported enough lights to rival Vegas… Sam's little house looked naked amidst all the tacky splendour.

In recent years, she had spent the holidays with her brother, but since breaking off her engagement, Sam had felt that she wasn't exactly welcome. A figment of her imagination? Mark hadn't even bothered to invite her this year.

She wondered what was happening at the party… whether Cam had managed to keep his pants on. Whether Vala had trapped Daniel under the mistletoe.

At least she wasn't alone, she thought to herself as she walked past the guest room. A sick General… couldn't get much better than that. She wondered if he'd be gone in the morning.

Having him sleep in her house seemed a little too intimate… which was crazy when you thought about it. They were no longer in the same chain of command. Technically, they wouldn't be breaking any regulations… But she'd found it difficult, especially after all those years of keeping her hands off his ass and her mind on her job.

Even thinking about him seemed wrong somehow. Sam realised there was nothing she could do but take herself to bed… alone.


	3. Silent Night

Someone needed him.

Jack couldn't tell how or why, but when he awoke a couple of hours later, he could have sworn it was because he heard someone calling his name. Of course, it could have been a result of the indigestion, but Jack was never one to ignore his gut instincts… whether they were smoked salmon induced or not. He was still dressed, he noticed as he gingerly climbed out of bed. Standing up, he took a second to make certain that nothing was going to spew out of him, but for the moment at least, his stomach was calm. His knee, however, was another matter. He felt a definite twinge as he tested his weight. Nothing serious, but enough to make walking uncomfortable he realised as he tottered out of the room.

The house was dark. Silent.

To his left was Carter's room, but the door was firmly shut. It seemed too intimate a place for him to venture without invitation. She was the only other person in the house. Had she called out to him?

"Carter?" he called softly.

Without warning, the door crashed open and she was standing there… a vision in flannel pyjamas, fluffy slippers and carrying a Beretta M9. Jack felt his heart give a painful thump. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Did you hear something?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Without another word, she led the way down the corridor to check the rest of the house. The windows, the doors … everything still seemed secure.

"Better take a look outside," he suggested.

Nodding, Carter moved to the front door, standing to one side whilst Jack pulled it open. As she stepped into the night, someone… or something screamed. Jack didn't even think as he charged after her, only to find Sam crouched on the ground, one arm around a very familiar figure. Cassandra. Carter's other hand still held the gun and Jack was quick to take it from her and slip the safety on. Accidents did happen, he thought bleakly to himself.

The girl in Carter's arms was sobbing hysterically. Jack didn't catch much of what she was trying to say…

"Robbie… broke up… bastard…" were about the only words he could make out.

Carter was rocking her back and forth, uttering words of comfort and Jack suddenly realised that he was just getting in the way. Cassandra needed a mother figure, and as much as he would have liked to help, he knew that he wasn't the one she wanted right now.

He didn't know exactly what he could do, but he figured that both Carter and Cassie would be cold by the time they had finished. Searching through Carter's cupboards was an educational experience … Christmas dinner would probably be Mac and Cheese… but he did manage to find hot chocolate and fresh milk. Jack could still feel the late night chill. Looking out of the window, he cast a glance at the overcast sky. There would snow before morning.

"Here," he said to Carter pushing a mug into her hands.

"I sent her straight to bed," she said, ignoring the hot drink.

"Okay if I take her some of this?"

Carter nodded. He noticed her hands were shaking.

Cassie was in the guest room, buried beneath the comforter, pretending to sleep. Jack didn't disturb her, but left the hot chocolate on the nightstand.

"I put in marshmallows," he whispered before closing the door.

She'd be okay, he figured. At least she'd had the sense to come home.

Carter was waiting for him in the kitchen, taking measured sips of her drink. She was a model of calm now the crisis had passed.

"How long had she been outside?" Jack asked.

"She got a flight into Denver, then took the bus… she must have walked a fair way… she forgot her key," Carter replied. Her voice was a little unsteady and Jack realised she wasn't as composed as she'd first appeared.

"At least we heard her," he reasoned.

"And if we hadn't?"

"Let's not go there."

She turned towards him, holding his gaze for a few seconds.

"C'mere," Jack said.

He held her close. After so many years, Jack knew how to comfort her. She didn't want words… just a chaste kiss on the nape of her neck, a hand stroking her hair.

'Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.'


	4. The Rising of the Sun

There were times when she missed Pete, Sam mused as she lay in bed. She was cold. Flannel pyjamas and a hot water bottle didn't make up for a warm body at your side. Her thoughts automatically turned to the General. After Cassandra's unexpected arrival, he'd volunteered to spend the night on the couch. Sam found herself wishing that sometimes… just sometimes … he weren't such a gentleman.

Not having small children of her own, Sam had never been subjected to an early wake up call on Christmas morning. Her niece and nephew had always been told, and in no uncertain terms, to 'keep away form Aunty Sam'. Sam was slightly confused, therefore, when she was disturbed by a frantic knocking on her bedroom door. At first, she thought it might be Cassandra, which was why she called out,

"Come in!"

However, the face that poked into the room was that of General O'Neill.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, automatically pulling the quilt up to her chin.

"It's snowing!" he grinned. "Come on!"

Caught up in his childlike enthusiasm, Sam dragged herself out of bed to join him outside. They made a slightly bizarre picture, the General in his dress pants and shirt, Sam in her pyjamas… both of them standing outside watching the snow. They were the first to venture out into this perfect, white world and Sam couldn't help marvel at its beauty.

"Shall we," the General said, offering her his hand.

"I'd be delighted," Sam smiled.

They had no ballroom, no music, but as he drew her into his arms, they found themselves swaying to the rhythm of their hearts. The thick flakes floated gently from the sky, quickly coating their hair and clothes.

And still they danced. Neither of them seemed able to break the magic of the moment.

Looking into his eyes, Sam found herself answering his unspoken question with a nod. He bent closer, and she tilted her head to one side in anticipation of the promised kiss…

Just as a snowball hit her squarely in the side of the face.

"Get a room!"

Cassandra was standing at the open door, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat. She squealed as the General… Jack… scooped up a handful of snow and chased after her. He was limping, Sam noticed, but he still managed to catch hold of the girl and stuff the snow down the back of her neck.

"Now, where were we?" he said as he came back to Sam.

"Right about here," she replied.

She slid one hand around the back of Jack's head, drawing him close as his lips brushed against hers.

And with the other hand, she shoved snow down his pants.


	5. Fa La La La La

"Pete's Pants!"

Jack couldn't believe that Carter was offering him her ex-boyfriend's clothes. Okay, his own were soaked and he didn't have any spares but…

"They'll never fit."

"I don't know. You're taller but Pete was bigger."

Now that was just damn insulting.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Sir?"

Oh… she didn't mean that.

"I'll leave you to get changed," she said with a smirk on her face.

Or did she? Damn woman was so difficult to read. Now that Jack thought about it, Pete had been on the stocky side. It was probably muscle right now but give him a few years… Since Jack was the one currently standing in Samantha Carter's bedroom, he really had no reason to be jealous of Pete.

Okay, so she wasn't actually here with him, but even so…

Sam Carter's bedroom!!

It had a double bed and everything.

Jack tried it out… nice mattress, not too hard, not too soft. As he bounced, he let his gaze wander to other areas of the room. A closet, a dresser… there wasn't much in the way of furniture. But there was something black and lacy sticking out of one of the drawers.

Damn… he really needed to take a shower.

The hot water helped. Carter didn't have anything in the way of shampoo or body wash that he could actually use. Although she always smelled great, he wasn't so sure that the same scents would work on him. He was more of a natural kind of guy. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Jack returned to the bedroom.

Although he hated himself for it, he put on Pete's jeans. They were too short in the leg and too tight in the…

"Sir!"

Carter was standing there, trying to avert her eyes. Jack felt himself blush to the roots of his hair. He hadn't heard her come back in.

"I… uh… found you a sweater…" she mumbled.

Not able to meet her gaze, Jack took the Air Force sweatshirt from her. On Carter, it would have been far too big, but it fit him perfectly. He almost heard her sigh in relief as he pulled it on. He hoped it wasn't a sign of revulsion. Jack was suddenly aware that he was an old man… relatively speaking.

Plagued by self-doubt, he moved away.

"Jack," she said, quietly.

That voice had brought him back from the brink of death. Every time she spoke his name, he had to listen. Jack turned towards her. Ten years hadn't left her untouched and, for some reason, it made him feel a little better. He noticed the lines around her eyes, the trace of grey in her hair. They added grace to her beautiful face.

He never saw who made the first move, but the next thing Jack knew he was kissing Samantha Carter.

And…

"Hey… I just put these clothes on!"


	6. Jingle All The Way

"You got anything?" Sam vaguely heard Jack ask as he kissed his way down her body.

Sam was using one hand to direct him, while the other reached for the drawer in the nightstand… only to come up with nothing. Leaving Jack to his own devices for a moment, she turned her head to take a look. Sure enough, the drawer was empty.

Noooooo! Her libido screamed.

"Wait there," she told him.

Leaving a slightly confused Jack O'Neill on the bed, Sam threw on her robe and dashed out of the room.

"Cassandra!" she called out as loudly as she dared.

The last thing she wanted was for Jack to find out where she was getting the condoms from. It was either that or no sex. She was fairly certain that he would prefer the latter option to getting birth control from the girl he considered a daughter.

"Cassie," Sam hissed.

The door to the guest room opened and the young woman stuck her head out, she had her cell phone in her hand.

"Sam? Is there something wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"Comdoms?" Sam questioned.

"I'll call you back," Cassie said to whoever was on the other end of the line.

By the expression on her face, Sam could tell that Cassie was under the illusion that people over the age of thirty weren't in the habit of partaking of a little morning sex… or not so little if Jack was anything to go by.

"Jack?" Cassie asked.

Sam nodded, hoping she'd understand.

"You're not on the pill?" was the next question.

"I was when I was with Pete but…"

She didn't finish the sentence. It was a painful subject. They'd planned to start a family right after getting married and Sam had come off the pill. She'd never gotten around to getting a new prescription. The sad truth was the break up with Pete had shown her there was only one guy she could ever be with… the man who was currently in her bed. She and Jack hadn't discussed the question of children. They hadn't really discussed anything much and Sam wasn't about to push him into something he might not want.

"Don't tell me you and Robbie were going to sleep in separate rooms?" she teased.

Cassie went bright red. There was no point in ignoring it. Seeming resigned to the fact that she'd been outmanoeuvred, Cassandra went to get the condoms.

"Just try not to scream the place down," she grumbled as she handed over the box.

Eager as she was to return to Jack, Sam paused for a second. Although, technically, Cassandra was an adult, she still needed a lot of support. If she had a problem with this…

"You don't mind, do you?" Sam asked. "About Jack and I?"

Cassandra smiled as she shook her head.

"Mom always thought the two of you should screw the regs." she said. "You deserve to be happy, Sam."

"But if you're not?"

"Go! Have fun!"

Throwing her arms around Cassie Sam whispered, "I will."


	7. All I Want For Christmas

This had to rate as one of the most perfect moments in Jack's life. It was right up there with his tenth birthday, when his parents had gotten him a dog…

… The first time he'd held his infant son.

And it proved that he was the biggest sap in the galaxy.

Leaning up against the kitchen counter, Jack was currently watching Carter take clothes out of the washer. And the reason he was so absurdly happy?

She was humming to herself, which meant that he had to have done something right. Every so often, she'd smile at him and Jack would grin back. He'd been following her around the house like some sick puppy dog, using any excuse to kiss her… to touch her, thrilled by the fact that he was suddenly free to do so.

Her tune faltered however, when she came to the last item… the red dress she'd been wearing at the party.

"I will get you a new one," Jack said, repeating his promise of the previous night.

Carter smiled, but there was no joy in her eyes. Something else was going on here. Was she regretting that they'd slept together? Jack really hoped not. He couldn't go back to the way they'd been before.

She was staring at the dress and, to Jack's dismay, the stain that was disfiguring the front.

"Sam?" he asked, quietly.

"It's okay… really, it wasn't new or anything," she replied.

With a defiant gesture, she threw the red velvet into the trash and Jack promptly fished it out again. He wasn't going to let her do this. Not talking to each other was a bad habit they'd gotten into over the years. It was the reason he'd nearly lost her to another man.

"Tell me," he prompted.

"It's stupid."

"Please?"

She took a deep breath and Jack could see the tears in her eyes.

"It was my Mom's," Sam whispered. "You can't replace it, Jack. No one can."

And she walked out of the kitchen. Jack's immediate instinct was to go after her, but he hesitated. There had to be some way he could get the dress clean again. Picking up the phone, he dialled a Minnesota number.

"Hey Mom it's me… yeah, Merry Christmas… no I'm not working… yes the President is fine... Mom could I just… Mom… MOM!! How do I clean velvet?"


	8. Dream by the Fire

There was something very therapeutic about splitting logs, Sam decided as she swung the axe above her head. The house probably wasn't cold enough to light it, but Christmas wasn't Christmas without a real fire. Besides, chopping wood kept her out of the house… and away from Jack. She could see him through the kitchen window. He was doing something at the sink, but Sam couldn't work out what it was.

At work, in the field, Sam was always in control of her emotions. Jack had seen her cry, but never over something as inconsequential as a dress. Try as she might, Sam couldn't seem to convince herself that it didn't matter.

Still she couldn't stay out here forever. Despite the physical activity, she was getting cold. Gathering up as much wood as she could carry, Sam reluctantly went back into the house. Jack must have been watching because he met her at the door.

"Let me take some of that," he offered.

And Sam let him relieve her of her burden. Setting the fire seemed to ease a little of the tension between them. It was almost as if they were off-world again and going through the old familiar routine. Once lit, they sat before the flames. Not saying anything, just watching the flicker and play of light. Moving closer, Sam let her head rest on Jack's shoulder.

This was nice, she realised.

Quiet time was something she'd rarely had with Pete. Certainly, there had been a lot of passion, but they'd never seemed to get to the point where they could sit together and just be. Sam knew she should really do something about getting some lunch, but she didn't want to move. She didn't need another apology from Jack. What she needed was this; someone who was there for her no matter what. They would argue, she was sure of that, but she had the feeling they'd always be able to reconcile… as long as they could find this kind of pleasure together.

One of Jack's hands cupped her face, turning her head towards his. The raw emotion in his eyes astounded her. Sam knew he was passionate man. She'd seen his anger, fear, grief… but never this.

"Sam…" he began.

She placed a finger on his lips, tracing their contours.

"I know," she said.

He kissed her fingertips then whispered, "Let me say it… please."

Sam held her breath. Ten years they'd waited. It seemed like a lifetime. They'd both changed, but they'd seen the same horrors, lost the same friends. They'd changed, but they'd done so together.

"I love you."

Taking his face between her hands, Sam pressed her lips to his. It was difficult to kiss someone when you had a grin on your face. Crap… she was crying again, but Jack was there to kiss the tears away.

"I… l…l… love you," she managed to sob. 

She had trouble getting the words out but the last thing Sam wanted was for Jack to think that his feelings were one-sided.

"Glad we got that settled," he smiled, brushing the hair from her face.

Sam kissed him again, just because he was there and she was allowed. They might have done more, if a discreet cough hadn't brought them to their senses. Cassandra was standing in the doorway and, by the smile on her face; Sam suspected she'd witnessed the whole thing.

"Teal'c's at the door," Cassie said, "and he's brought a turkey."


	9. Turkey and Some Mistletoe

It wasn't just Teal'c and it wasn't just turkey. Standing by the door Jack was hard pressed to keep the smug smirk off his face as he watched the whole of SG-1 march into Sam's house. Judging by the expression on her face all the begging and, in some cases, threats had been worth it.

Besides, they had brought dinner.

Okay, so it had all come from the commissary at the SGC but it would stand a little reheating. Jack just wanted to give Sam the best Christmas possible.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Vala asked.

Jack jumped backwards and away from the mistletoe that she was holding over his head.

"Give me that," he snapped, taking the mistletoe away from her. Jack wasn't about to let other women start kissing him. Besides, Vala was just a bit scary. Daniel was in for a rough ride. Despite her flirtations with other men, she obviously had her sights set on the archaeologist.

"Daniel said it was traditional to bring gifts," Vala continued, handing something to Sam. From a distance, it looked like some kind of Goa'uld torture device.

"Vala," Sam exclaimed, "these are my hair straighteners!"

"We'll handle this," Jack intervened. "Why don't you go and get changed?"

"Changed?"

"It's on the bed."

He could tell she was confused… something that very rarely happened, but she did as he asked. Jack just hoped she'd be pleased. He gave her a few moments, before following her to the bedroom.

She was standing in the middle of the room, holding the dress close to her.

"How?" she asked.

"My Mom got the stain out and Thor got it dry again," he smiled. "He owed me a favour."

"And your Mom?"

"I had to promise that we'd go visit for New Years."

Sam laughed, no doubt finding it highly amusing that one of the most powerful men in the US Air Force was subject to his mother's orders.

"I'd like that," she said, much to Jack's relief.

Even though he'd warned her that Sam might already have plans, his Mom had been very excited to find out that he had someone special in his life again. As long as she wasn't knitting booties when they walked through the door… She seemed to think it was his manly duty to provide her with a few grandchildren. Not that he objected to the idea, but Jack knew it would be prudent to run the suggestion past Sam first.

"Is that mistletoe you have in your hand or are you just pleased to see me," Sam smiled, pulling him towards her.

"Sam…" he warned, very aware that they had guests.

"Let them wait," she said.


	10. Good Tidings

ONE YEAR LATER

The cold alerted Sam to the fact that her husband wasn't in bed. She reached her arm across, thinking that he'd just rolled away. However, he seemed to have forgotten his duty as her hot water bottle and abandoned her. The bed wasn't even warm. Knowing there was only one reason he would have been gone so long, Sam pulled on her robe and followed.

Sure enough, she found Jack in the nursery. Sat in the rocking chair, he held their little girl to his chest as she greedily sucked at her bottle.

"I didn't even hear her," Sam said, wondering how long her daughter had been crying.

"You were the one out saving the world today, that's why the baby monitor was on my side of the bed… remember?"

Sam nodded. It still didn't feel right. She been so tired when she'd got back from the SGC that she'd barely been able to do anything other than fall into bed

"Once the holidays are over I will be having a word with Hank about the meaning of maternity leave," Jack went on. "You want to take over?"

Shaking her head, Sam moved to kneel down beside them. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of watching Jack with their child. Elizabeth Grace was three months old, and, naturally, she was the most beautiful baby on this or any other planet. At least Sam thought so. She had her father's big brown eyes and, if her small amount of hair was anything to go by, it would be blond.

She still remembered finding out that she was pregnant… and the subsequent conversation with Cassandra regarding use by dates. Children had been something she and Jack had both wanted and sometimes she wondered if fate hadn't taken a hand. Their joy in the new life they had created seemed to grow every day. Jack couldn't do enough for Elizabeth … even when it came down to changing the diapers. Sam had never asked, but she had the feeling that he hadn't been around for many of Charlie's formative years.

It was one of the reasons Sam wasn't going to take Elizabeth from him now.

That and the fact he hadn't bothered to put his shirt on when he got up.

Finished with her bottle, Elizabeth gave an enormous yawn followed by a belch. Jack placed her over his shoulder to burp her, and then carried her back to her crib. Together they stood and watched their precious angel as she drifted off to sleep.

"Look," Jack whispered.

He drew back the curtains a little, just enough so that Sam could see the snow falling.

'Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself

A merry little Christmas now,'

THE END


End file.
